


Not Out of Practice

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team Free Will, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are wrestling, goofing off, and Sam starts tickling Dean. Cas shows up at the perfect time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Out of Practice

"Out of practice?" Dean laughed as his managed to get his brother pinned.

Sam choked out a grunt, “Jerk.”

"Bitch," Came the reply without a second thought, "Told you, I always win." Dean grinned smugly at the frustrated glare which graced Sam’s face as he squirmed futilely beneath his older brother. Dean had Sam flat on his back, forearms locked into place next to the younger brother’s head; his legs kicked out a few times behind Dean, who was sitting high on his brother’s hips.

"You do not.” Sam grumbled. He analyzed the situation in his mind, assessing Dean’s hold on him, searching for weaknesses. Dean was smug, gloating, arrogant… His guard was let down as he bathed in the victory, though short-lived — unbeknownst to Dean of course.

Sam saw his opening. In a swift motion, he shifted his body, flipping them both and causing Dean to hit the floor with a surprised gasp. His eyes widened as he stared up at Sam, a smile working its way onto his face, “Still got a little fight left in you, eh Sammy?”

"I’ve got a lot more than that." Sam smirked, his eyes turning darker.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he stared nervously up at his brother, suddenly very aware of the fact that Sam had him pinned well, stuck against the floor with no leverage or means of escape. Dean’s legs were pinned down by Sam’s weight on his upper thighs, and his wrists were stuck in a vice grip above his head, held by one of the younger Winchester’s strong hands. Sam wiggled the fingers of his free hand with an evil grin.

Dean fought back a nervous laugh that threatened to slip out of his mouth. Don’t let him get to you, dammit. He cautiously watched Sam’s fingers, which now were mere inches from poking and squeezing Dean’s stomach. Dean shook his head, but there was a clear excitement bouncing behind his grumpy facade. “Sam, n-no.” Dean tried to sound serious, threatening even, he really did. It came out as more of a stuttered whine. His eyes fixed themselves on Sam’s fingers, which were almost at the point where they could reach the older Winchester’s sides.  
"Sammyhehe- c’mon." Dean shook his head when Sam started to lightly wiggle his fingers all over Dean’s torso. He couldn’t fight the grin spreading onto his face.

"Come on what? What do you want me to do, hmm Dean?" Sam teased, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No- Yes! Hahawait.. Wahahait a sec-" Dean’s thoughts all fumbled together as he felt a blush burn its way onto his cheeks.

“‘Wait’? Like you did all those times you used to ‘wait’ or ‘stop’ when I asked you to — begged you to — when we were kids and you would tickle me?” Sam’s grin grew, and suddenly his hand spidered mercilessly over Dean’s stomach, sides, and lower ribs, “Sorry, I don’t think so.” Dean was bucking and cackling with helpless laughter, shaking his head after tossing it back with a shriek.

"Sam?" A quizzical voice asked from behind younger Winchester.

Sam’s head spun around, but upon recognition of the man behind him, he smiled and his muscles relaxed. “Cas, oh hey!”

"What… were you- Dean is ticklish?" Cas raised a brow.

"Very!" and "Not at all!" came the simultaneous replies.

"Wanna help? It’s always fun to get someone back, especially when they tickle you as often and as bad as Dean does." Sam waved the former angel over.

Cas seemed hesitant, his eyes flicking between the pair of brothers and the door.

"Oh come on, he loves it!" Sam winked.

Dean felt his face heating up, “I do not.” He grumbled quietly.

"He likes it?" Cas asked, an obvious change in his tone, one that glimmered with excitement and happiness. Cas may have come across as a little too eager, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

"Yeah." Sam, as if to demonstrate, dug his fingers into Dean’s tummy which made him buck up and let out a squeal. The smile lingered on his face even after Sam stopped.

"Interesting." Cas pondered aloud. He walked over to the pair and knelt down beside them, "What would you have me do?"

"Well…" Sam paused to think about it, and in that exact moment, Dean attempted to turn the tables, flip Sam off of him and maybe get out of this situation a little less embarrassed. But Sam was one step ahead of him, and, anticipating the attack, managed to flip Dean around and get himself behind Dean’s back. Sam pulled his brother’s back flat against his own chest, practically sandwiching himself between the floor and Dean. Sam’s arms weaved under Dean’s and pulled them up, holding them in place next to Dean’s head. Sam’s legs wrapped over the front of Dean’s legs and rendered him basically immobile. Dean was practically spread eagle, laying helplessly on top of his little brother, whose back was against the floor.

Sam was grinning, “Cas, hey, he’s wide open. I can’t really tickle him from down here.”

Cas shuffled his way over, having stayed out of the brotherly fight, and planted himself on his knees between Dean’s legs, which were held apart by Sam’s own sturdy legs. Dean was giggling already when Cas leaned down, hovering over his torso. Castiel’s fingers experimentally stroked lightly down Dean’s armpits, the thin t-shirt he wore being his only protection — a very ineffective one.

Dean’s head tossed back, and it collided with Sam’s shoulder, “Nahaha- Cas!”

"What Dean?" Cas cooed, "What do you want?" His fingers spidered lightly in Dean’s armpits, swirling along the hollows; Dean couldn’t keep his giggles in as he shook his head helplessly.

"Cahahahas it ti-tihihickles!" Dean laughed.

"Is that so?" Cas smiled, scribbling his fingers against Dean’s uppermost ribs. He delighted in the squeak that that drew from the older hunter, and he let his hands travel down Dean’s sides, moving slowly lower and taking their time to tickle all along Dean’s ribs and sides.

Sam’s smile grew tenfold when Dean started squirming significantly more, signaling to him that the ex-angel was getting close to his brother’s worst spot.

"Cahahahas no- nahahahot there!" Dean shrieked when Castiel’s hands brushed low against his hips and pant line.

"Your hips?" Cas tilted his head.

"Yes!" Sam encouraged, just as Dean yelped out a "No!"

That provided enough incentive for Cas. In less than a second, his fingers were scribbling and wiggling and pressing into Dean’s hips with a renewed vigor. Dean tried to buck, to roll away or escape Sam’s grip in some way. The feeling was electric, unbearable, and unavoidable. Dean’s face was red as he laughed helplessly, squirming and shaking his head, “Plehehe-PLEHEHEASE! Cas! HahahaHAHAHA!”

"Please what, Dean?" Cas inquired with a smirk. He drilled his thumbs into Dean’s hips and scribbled his other fingers along the sensitive skin on the sides of the bones.

"St-stahaHAHAHAHOP!" Dean cried.

"Do you really mean that, Dean?” Cas raised a brow.

"Juhuhust- I need- ahahahHAHAA H-HOLD OHOHOHON A SEC! Hahahahaplease Cas!" Dean pleaded, his mind only able to focus on the sensations at his hips which was driving him absolutely mad. Cas wanted to continue but saw how red Dean’s face was and how desperate his voice sounded through his laughter.

Dean fell limp against his brother’s chest as he wheezed and gasped for breath, “Jesus Christ…. Were yohohou trying to kill mehehe?” Dean panted, trying to sound mad but his grin and bright eyes betrayed him.

Sam pushed his weakened brother off of him and to the side. Dean sighed, believing that his “torment” was over, unsure of whether it was a sigh of relief or disappointment. Sure the feeling had been crazy and unbearable and he didn’t like to appear weak, but he couldn’t deny that it felt fun to just let go and laugh…and Sam may or may not have been spot on about the fact that deep down he actually liked being tickled.

Dean had only a few moments to catch his breath before he felt a weight slide over the backs of his legs. “Hey, wait what are you doing?” He tried to twist around so that he could see, but all he could make out was Sam’s large frame facing his feet and legs.

"Did we say we were done?" Sam laughed.

Dean tensed up, more nervous because he couldn’t even see what was going on behind him. Dean tested the pin, his legs stretched and kicked and wriggled beneath the angel and his brother, but it was no use. He may not have been able to see it, but he could damn sure feel his shoes and socks being peeled off. “Wait wait wait-” Dean stuttered.

"All you asked for was a second, we generously gave you even more time than you requested." Cas added, "But your break is over now."

Without any further warning, Cas began to scribble and dance his nails over Dean’s soles. Dean squealed and curled his toes, “Dahahahhammit Cas-“

Sam glanced over his shoulder over and saw Dean grinning, face red as his laughter poured out. He smiled at his brother’s happiness, but then his mind returned to the task at hand. Sam’s fingers wiggled against the backs of Dean’s knees, hearing his laughter increase at the newfound touch.

Castiel’s fingers worked around and between Dean’s toes and skated across his soles as Sam scratched his nails all behind his brother’s knees and squeezed the backs of his thighs. After a few minutes, Sam reached back and wiggled his fingers between Dean’s hips and the floor, making Dean scream and thrash until finally both Sam and Cas felt that the older hunter had had enough.

"I hahahate you guys.." Dean giggled, rolling onto his back when his brother moved off of him.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam wiggled his fingers at Dean, who flinched and curled in on himself.

"Okay- okay I don’t!" Dean laughed.

"I thought it was rather adorable." Cas interjected, a small blush complimenting his smile.

"M’not adorable." Dean grumbled, but when Cas landed a poke to his side he squeaked out, "Okay- whatever- shut up."


End file.
